1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture that is especially suited for use as a hot or cold wet compress. In particular, the invention concerns such an article that is stretchable and conformable and contains a hydrogel-forming polymeric material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot or cold compresses for medical or veterinary uses are usually in the form of wet fabrics, such as towels or bandages, or impermeable waterproof containers, such as packs, hot water bottles, hot water bladders, etc. Although hot or cold wet fabrics conform to the surface they cover, the fabrics hold little water, must be changed frequently and allow water to escape when the wet fabric is compressed. Impermeable waterproof containers, on the other hand, are not very conformable, because they usually are made of thick and tough materials in order to hold water. Often, the water or ice in these impermeable containers moves and accumulates in spots where it is not needed. Most of the known compress devices also significantly restrict the mobility of the user, especially when the compress is applied against a flexing part of the body, such as an arm, elbow, knee, neck, etc. Most of the impermeable containers are applied over bandages, gauze, towels, underwear, and the like because the containers can cause discomfort when directly applied against the skin.
Maintaining the proper moisture balance on surfaces, such as healing skins of humans, animals and plants, requires extensive care, remoistening, or exposure to controlled humidity conditions. The present inventor is unaware of any compress that contacts the skin, is conformable and still has a sufficiently large reservoir of moisture to be useful for long periods of time. Moreover, no compress of very high conformability suitable for irregular surfaces is known.
Although not concerned with wet compresses per se, U.S. Pat Nos. 4,654,039 (Brandt et al), 3,670,731 (Harmon) and 3,669,103 (Harper et al) disclose absorbent polymeric particles of hydrocolloidal polymers, often referred to in the trade and hereinafter as "super-absorbent polymers", which can be mixed with various fibrous or pulp materials to provide absorbent fillers for disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, paper towels, incontinent pads, facial tissues and the like. These polymers, when wetted with water, form hydrogels.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an article of manufacture that can be used as a highly conformable, flexible, well-fitting, long-lasting medical or veterinary wet compress or bandage, which can readily absorb and retain large amounts of water.